Work is planned to define the development and some patterns of plasticity after injury to parts of the rat's visual system. It is hoped that the work will provide insight into the question of how modifiable connections are in the developing mammalian brain and into the problem of healing and regeneration in developing and adult CNS. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lund, R.D. and B.F. Miller 1975 Secondary effects of fetal eye damage in rats on intact central optic projections. Brain Res., 92: 279-289. Lund, R.D. 1975 Variations in the laterality of the central projections of retinal ganglion cells. Exp. Eye Res., 21: 193-203.